Don't Go
by Blackenflames
Summary: "You see I am simply one Hell of a Bu- "Mama" Celeste cried once more chasing after the only person that she had known to raise her. Sebastian sighed again caring Celeste back to bed. You would think the mother would spend a bit time with her child. Unfortunately, for Sebastian, he had to take that role as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its BlackenFlames again! I don't know if any of you all bother to read what I post but I've decided to write another story of Black butler. This story has been on my mind for days and I wanted to share it with all of you. This story isn't based on Romance... Sorry. I just had to put out there. But maybe in the far...Far future? Unless I write a second book to it. I don't know it depends on my time. **

Okay before I give the Prologue to the story: Information that you must all know before you read! **So do NOT SKIP THIS AUTHOR NOTE**!

1: This story is based at least 100 years after Ciels soul was eaten

2: No, Ciel is not a demon. Not that I had any problems with the second Season. I just hated the ending to it. But i did heard that Yana Toboso was continuing on the Season. Saying a Season 3 was coming really soon. This time its plot, I think is based on Sebastian figuring out a way to eat Ciel's soul but then I heard the season starts with Circus Arch.

3. Sebastain has a new master that would be known later. But you must know that this story is in Third Person following the life of 5 year old girl. So the Master and Sebastian relationship isn't really going to be discussed a lot.

4. Claude will not be involved in this story yet, unless, otherwise. I'm still working out the details, if I want Claude to come or not. I'll let you guys decide on that.

**Okay here goes the Prologue/ Summary. Its really short. **

Celeste was cursed or most say blessed into the Earl family. A father that she had never seen merely once or twice, and Mother that never thought of her own child pretty. Despite of living in these conditions of a neglecting family, Celeste still smiled. Ever since she was small, she followed a demon named Sebastian. Not knowing the danger, that this demon can easily take her soul in a blink or two. But Celeste didn't care or better yet she wasn't aware since she is barely turning five years old.

Roaming through the hall searching for the man in black, Celeste crawled. Thunders and storms were poor Celeste worst fears. No one came to her room and comfort her except

"Mama" she cried. Although it wasn't her birth mother she calling for it was...

"Celeste, I thought I had put you to bed" Sebastian scowled. This wasn't what Sebastian thought his occupation would be like. He could hardly call himself one hell of butler except probably One Hell of Nanny. Picking her up from the floor as he carried her small fragile body, the little girl sniffled on Sebastian coat. Yet again his coat would need to be washed He thought bitterly.

Tracing back to Celeste room, she set her back on her white cool bed. As soon as Sebastian turn to leave, Celeste hopped right out of bed following.

"Celeste, I am not going to repeat myself go to bed" He said pointing back to her bed. Her eyes began to get teary being scolded once again from her 'Mama'

"How about I read you a bed time story, until you fall to sleep" Sebastian sighed giving in to her ocean blue eyes, that reminded so much of his young master. Leaning on his broad shoulder, Celeste was light as a feather. The book he had picked was Beauty and the Beast. One of Celeste all time favorite stories.

"Once upon a time...

So what you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**first chapter :) hope you enjoy**

**info**

_thoughts are in an italics_

also this going to be a short story probably to ten chapters I think :)

**Chapter one:**

The storm was louder and fiercer than before. The tree rattling on her window appears like spider morphed into a flying wasp. She wanted to cry out for her mother but her throat wouldn't utter a word. Another strike of lightening boomed and her body reacted with a jump. The shadows in her room were now forming into creepy monsters that only come in her nightmares. Running to the closet so the monster wouldn't get her; she dive inside. Shivering in fear of what lied outside, her thoughts drenched of the boogy man.

So through the remainder of the night she slept in the closet that was filled with fancy dresses that she hated. The booming thunder wasn't as loud as before. The hardwood kept some of noise out but the annoying thumping was still there every time a lightning bolt hit the ground. Tears began trickling down her pale rosy cheeks wishing for him to come in. Tonight was going to be yet another sleepless night for little Celeste Phantomhive

_**~XXX~**_

When morning rose, the storm was gone. Celeste was hurled on top of clothes in her makeshift bed. She was dead tired not realizing the door to her room opening. The clacking noise were becoming closer and closer then finally shining bright light beamed. The sun was so bright that she dug deeper into the clothes.

"Miss Celeste, what are you doing in the closet?" Sebastian said opening the doors wider. She didn't know what to say. He lifted her out of the closet , effortlessly. Touching her cheek softly as he sat her on the bed.

"I was scared" She muttered twiddling her fingers whenever she was nervous. Sebastian shook his head and sighed as he returned to the closet finding Miss Celeste clothing on the ground. Unfortunately for him all the clothes were wrinkled from her laying on them.

"Goodness, they are all ruined. I'm going to have to iron them all" He sighed. _T__his girl is giving me more work and it's barely the morning. Of course her Mother wouldn't be here to care for her child. Her mother is still in bed from her long 'Trip'. She's been out in France exploring other master isn't informed of this since he's so busy with his work and wealth but of course sooner or later, her mother's dirty secret would be out. ._

"Sorry Sebastian" The little girl mumbled again. Grabbing the the bundle of clothes in one arm, he gave her another parental stare reminding to not do it usually took his warnings well but apparently last night, she's was too scared.

"I'll be back momentarily, then we could get on with your lessons" He smiled leaving the room. Skipping to the bathroom, she grabbed her pink toothbrush, and went on brushing. The front, then the back and finally the tongue. These were the little things that Sebastian taught her. As soon as she was finished, he was already back in the room. He dressed in his teachers clothes and fancy glasses. Smiling brightly, she enjoyed these costumes that Sebastian wore. It made her feel a bit normal. Coming from a rich a family, she didn't have enough experience of everyday life, or had many friends. It was hard life, but with Sebastian she was able to pull through barley.

"Lets get you dressed and then will head to the library for your studies." He said unbuttoning her nightgown. Slipping over her head, he folded her pajama neatly. The dress he had her wear today was a dark blue navy with white lace at the tips of the bottom.

"Now, let us start the day shall we?" He said lending out his hand. Even though Celeste has lived here for the remainder of her life, the mansion was too big for her to get around. One time, she almost was lost. The maids and servants searched everywhere but couldn't find her. It wasn't until Sebastian finally found her which was his room. She was sitting quietly playing with kittens in Sebastian's closet. The kittens in the closet became their super top secret. If the master or the master's wife found out, they surely have the kittens drown in the river.

Passing her Father's office, which she is never to go to, she learned her lesson rather quickly when she was three. Now being five she knows a bit better. Whenever she was curious Sebastian would be their at the door shooing her away. The library was the closest to the office, though. Entering, there was one desk meant for Celeste. Sitting she waited for Sebastian as he skimmed by what looks like a gazillion of books to a five year old.

" Will start reading and writing for today." He declares stacking three large books. Celeste couldn't help but wince of all the learning she was going to face. Teaching was the only thing that Sebastian wasn't gentle at. He held strict rules and only requires perfection. Reading came easier to her but writing not so much. She either wrote too big, too small or too sloppy.

Handing her the pen of despair, she was to write the "The cat ran home" at least 5x and then then she was to read to him. The writing took longer but Sebastian expected as much.

"Careful with your 'a' your making them slanted" He said observing them closely. The lower case 'a' were the hardest and then the letter 's' was the worst. Letting out a sigh she held the pen even more tighter concentrating on her letters. But no matter how hard she tried they never came out like Sebastian's letters.

" You are approving quite well, Celeste. Keep up the good work." He said drawing from what appears like a flower. Smiling, she could not help but wanting to jump for joy. It was sometimes quite rare to get a compliment from him or anyone really. Despite being so young, Sebastian made sure she read much harder literature than what the normal five year old is reading.

"Mom- I mean Mr. Sebastian. Are you going to teach me chess?" She grinned. Sebastian had to think about it for a bit. Checking his old watch, which was the same one ever since he came began his days as butler, he found that he had a few minutes to teach her the basics. Probably not enough to actually play a practice game, but for her to know the names of the pieces.

"We have a few minu-

"SEBASTIAN! I need you!" the earl's wife screamed from her room. The smile was wiped off from Celeste face clean. She knew that Sebastian was going to have to attend to his duties. Since it was her mother calling, Sebastian would be too busy for any play time.

"I'm sorry, Celeste but your Mother needs me at the moment" He bowed slightly. He didn't know what was worse, dealing with her pesky chihuahua or the owner herself. Celeste greatly hated her mother's chihuahua, despite treating the dog better than her own daughter, the dog chased and bit her every chance it got.

"Okay... See you tomorrow then Sebastian" She said sadly hopping off the wooden chain heading to her room again. Oddly Sebastian stopped her before she could get out the door. In the side of his coat pocket was a key to his room. Usually Sebastian would never...Never share his most precious kittens with the likes of anyone but since it's Celeste, it bothers him to see her in disappointment. Although it's not like Sebastian cared for her, the master was his top priority. It was just that she was the daughter of a noble family.

" Here is the key to my room. You remember how to arrive there, right?" Sebastian asked as Celeste navy blue eyes brighten with excitement. She nodded her head as Sebastian handed her the key.

"If you please do me this favor to feed my precious kittens?" Sebastian smiled at the the thought of them. Celeste continued nodding and then fled out the door to kitchen.

"Celeste!" Sebastian called causing her to freeze in the mid- hall. He pulled Celeste up slightly in the air turning her to in the other direction.

"The kitchen is in the other direction." Sebastian sighed. Celeste merely giggled and then was sprinting away. _H__opefully that child doesn't get lost again. If she does, no one will bother to look for. Her mother would have me go on full on search for that ugly mutt rather than her._

_**~XXX~**_

It had taken a few minutes for her to arrive down stairs. Celeste had to be careful whenever she was running or walking alone in the mansion. If the dog spotted her running, it'll go after her. When the dog was first brought to the mansion, it left her with bleeding ankles and hands. Celeste cried to her mom, about how the dog bit her but it was well...Let's just say the dog wasn't he one who was put outside for disobedience.

Peeping into the kitchen the Servants were cooking something that smelled like curry. Spices weren't her favorite but she would eat it still. Once Celeste entered the kitchen, they all greeted her. One servant in particular, 'Mary' dashed toward her with open arms.

"YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE TODAY! Sebastian knows exactly what color that compliments you! What do you need" She cooed still embracing poor Celeste against her large chest. Blushing a bit which caused another awed from Mary, Celeste merely whispered her order "I was wondering if I could have a glass of milk, Please" She added.

" Of course!" She said dropping her and hurrying to the fridge. Grabbing the carton of milk, she quickly poured her a large glass.

"Thank you Mary!" Celeste smiled and was off to her mini mission from Sebastian. There was five kittens in Sebastian's closet. There was a bit of debate on what their names were. Sebastian went with more common names like Frank or something. Celeste called them by things that sound more funny and child like for example "Bubbles".

Slowly she walked back up the stairs, making sure not a drop fell from the glass. Nearly up the steps, a low growl came from the top. Freezing, Celeste gazed at the small dog in fear. It yapped and bark before it scurried down the steps and attack. Despite the dogs small size, the chihuahua held a tight grip whenever it bit her. Snapping at her feet and dress, Celeste tripped. her body fell backwards tumbling down. The dog chased after her, but stopped licking the droplets of milk that fell from the floor. The glass of the drink, shattered piercing her hands.

The servants heard the noise and quickly came to the entrance, but of course not before the Lady of the household. Her fist were clenched noticing the mess of Celeste dress first rather the injuries in her hand. Mary pulled out from the pool of servants that huddled around the girl. She carried Celeste in her arms.

"Are you okay? Of course not, your hand is bleeding. Let me take you to the kitchen there's probably some banda-

"Who are you?" The mother question roughly glaring down at the servant that had the color of rich caramel with beautiful hazel or green eyes depending on what she wore. Mary was gorgeous but her statues lowered her chances with other men.

" My name is Mary. I am the maid" She bowed.

"Unhand my daughter, I'll deal with her. All of you go back to work now!" She ordered her voice echoing. The rest of the Servants hurried out not wanting to get fired. Although Mary was hesitant she walked slowly to the kitchen. Cracking the door slightly she could see Celeste and her Mother. The things she said were not the concern of caring Mother.

"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY FILTHY! WHAT MAN WOULD WANT TO MARRY YOU! YOU ARE TO GO TO YOUR ROOM WITHOUT DINNER!" She yelled clenching to Celeste long navy blue hair. Celeste only whimpered as she was pushed roughly up the stairs. Mary tighten her fist as she heard the little noble girl whimpered. Despite Mary living a low statues life, she had family that loved her dearly. Her mother and father were willingly do anything for, if they had enough money of course. As the Servants were making supper for there masters, Mary was going to be cooking for one person.

_Lady Celeste_

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second Chapter is already finished but I think I'm going to hold it up for tomorrow. Sebastian will be OC at times, but I'm really trying to keep him in character. So I hope I'm doing good at that part at least. I love the instant reviews. It makes it much easier to write. ^0^ **

**Any Questions, Concerns, Or just Hellos?**

**Wannna review or Nahhhh **

**xD Okay i'm done.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, nothing much on Author note today but wass up**

**Don't forget **

**Italics _thoughts _**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was lowering down beneath the trees as Celeste starred with her deep blue eyes at the window. She had her knees close to her chest as she gazed down at the front of the mansion where a car awaited. Wearing dark clothes and dark suit, Celeste's father came out, along with his loyal butler, Sebastian. Sebastian open the door staring straightforward. She was tempted to wave but the stinging pain on her hand that was still left untreated remain down.

Sebastian didn't gave her single glance before he climb into the front of the driver's seat. She sometimes wondered where they go constantly. They left always at night that it brought suspicious. A silent knock came to the door. At first Celeste was hesitant before answering it, fearing it might be her mother. Relief rushed down on her as she saw it was only Mary. She tiptoed as she left her a tray of her favorite meal. Mary even remembered to give her scoop of chocolate ice cream for dessert.

Excitedly she jumped out from her spot and rushed in and wrapped her arms around Mary. Once they were done embracing, Mary held Celeste hands. She had brought bandages and clean water to clean.

"Please sit my Lady" She whispered as she carefully began wiping the dry blood and fresh blood. Celeste couldn't help but winced but she tried to keep a firm expression. At first it began to sting but then soothed down.

"Okay" Celeste nodded sitting as the silver tray was now on her lap. She tried to eat properly as she can but missing supper, she couldn't help nearly wolf it down. The warm bread and chicken felt so good in her belly and now her hand wasn't hurting.

"Let's get you to bed, my lady" Mary smiled pulling the first layer of blanket out. Celeste snuggled into the bed deeper. She was on the verge of falling asleep but not quite yet.

"Can you read me a bedtime story" Celeste asked pointing slightly to the night stand. The beauty and the beast book lied inside. It was read by Sebastian countless of times and this would be the first time that it would be read by Mary

"Bea-ty a-a-nd T-t-t-he-e Be-ast" Mary tried reading the title. Hardly able to read the first four word in the cover, Celeste could tell that it wouldn't be as impressive as Sebastian reading it. Nether the less Celeste listened any way as Mary struggled reading. Luckily for Mary she didn't have to read to the end of the book because by then the little Earl was already asleep. Wiping her forehead no longer having to read any more, she closed the dreaded book placing it back in the drawer.

**~XXX~**

"It's time to wake up my lady" The light flashed inside the room bouncing on to Celeste eyes. She groaned a bit and snug deeper into the covers. It wasn't until Sebastian tore the blankets off for her to awaken. Rubbing her crusted eyes, she saw Sebastian clearly. He was dressed usually of his Butler clothing although something seemed to be off. He seemed more tense. Tilting her head slightly "Is something wrong, Sebastian?" She asked bluntly.

Sebastian remained calmed usually exterior but inside were a boiling of emotions. _T__he wretched mother isn't back from her trip, I have to prepare the servants for dinner, make sure the guest from second largest company in the world is satisfied, and lastly make sure Celeste behaves with the companys son since they are to be of marriage when they are older so the relationship between the Phantomhive company and theirs would be strong. The master said it would be easy but I'm not quite sure..._

"Nothing is wrong." He said simply as he had her quickly dress and her teeth brushed by him. Once he finished with her outfit, he gave her one more look. It was then he found an error. Her right hand were wrapped. Gloves would help, perhaps. Too focused on the idea of gloves, two small fingers were pushed up forming a smile on Sebastian's face.

"Se-bastian, always looks mad maybe, you need to smile more and then things would get better. Right?" She said as he stared back to himself of his reflection on her navy blue eyes. Surprisingly a struck of peace went through him. Holding her hand firmly, his eyes were becoming darker.

"Celeste, I need you to be on your best behavior. We are having guest today and you'll also be joining your mother and father. A boy your age would be there attempt to befriend him" He said as clearly as he can.

"B-but i'm not good at talking to people." She mumbled. Her chin was tilted up returning back to facing Sebastian.

"So pretend you are talking to me. Play, have fun. But remember your manners as well" He reminded her. Celeste has always been a quiet child. She has splendid manners but similar to his old master he was a wallflower when it came to dinners and parties.

"I'll try" She nodded as usual. _Now finding white gloves to match her dress._ He wasn't quite sure if he had bought her any. Over the years, women are revealing more of their skin so gloves now are becoming unpopular.

" Celeste let me see your right hand" he said as he lends out his own. Nervously she brought her small hand on top of his as he observed it. Scars and deep scratches were on both back of her hand. Instantly he knew it was either from the pesky mutt or her mother. Something twitched inside of him as if a nerve hit. It was maybe the load of work he has gone through and is now beginning to stress over it.

"Yes gloves will have to do for now." He sighed. Checking his ancient watch, he had a few minutes to head to the store and retrieve her white gloves.

"Ill be back momentarily. Stay here and don't leave the room. I'll have Mary bring you the breakfast to eat here" He said just to keep her out of harms way if her mother came back. Right when he was about to hurry and leave her small pale arms wrapped around his legs.

"Bye Sebastian!" She grinned. Sebastian eyes went wide from the hug. Celeste didn't suspect for Sebastian to hug back. He never did, although Celeste could care less if he did.

"Yes bye" He said feeling that similar annoying feeling in his chest. Once he left, she had turn to her toys once again. She had her wooden doll house set and the collection of dolls that her grandfather and grandmother gave her before they had passed away. She had never gotten to know more of her grandparents but they were kind before they left.

Slipping her fingers through her doll's brunette hair placing her in the top floor in her doll room's house. At times she pretended she was Rapunzel and one day she'll be free from her room. The only thing that is standing in her way is the fear of the outdoor.

"My lady" Mary knocked outside her door. Slowly she came inside with a small smile that seemed to brighten Celeste day. A silver tray was brought to her bedside. The scent of pancakes and syrup lingered in the air.

"Breakfast today is pancakes with a side of eggs and two streaks of beacon and to drink is fresh made orange juice" Mary beamed with joy. Excitedly she hurried to the bed and ate. She didn't have to worry about manners when she was around Mary. On the other hand if it was Sebastian or her parents thats a different story. Sebastian is extremely strict on table manners besides when he's teaching.

"After when you are done eating you may come with me to the garden and water the roses. How does that sound, well of course when Sebastian comes back dresses you" She smiled. Celeste wasn't to sure of leaving the room. The aggressive chihuahua and her mother caused her to want to stay in her room at all cost.

"B-But what about the doggy?" Celeste asked.

"Don't worry about that rat of a dog. I secretly bought a cage and left it there so it can't get out." The servant grinned cheekily. Celeste smile grew wider and hurried to finish her meal. Before Sebastian came back the meal was already gone. Mary had to quickly brush the crumbs off Celeste face before Sebastian would notice.

"Mary would you please dress, Celeste. These are the gloves to go with her outfit. I am needed for the master and his wife" He said hastily leaving the room without a single glance back. Mary bowed slightly as he left. Even though as much as Celeste loved Mary, it still hurt that Sebastian left.

**°•○●°•○●°•○●°**

_Roses are so pretty_ Celeste thought as she gently watered the white and red roses. Mary was pulling out the weeds from the vegetable garden. Celeste insisted on helping her as well but Mary declined the offer fearing that she would dirty herself.

A chiming of bells rang signaling that lunch was nearly prepared. "We best be hurrying back. Our guest should be here shortly" Mary said grabbing her hand.

Dinner was going to be served outside since it was such a beautiful day. The wind was cool but the beaming sun kept it warm. They arrived to the table before her mother or father. Sebastian came second leading the guest. Looking behind Sebastian the family appeared expressionless. The boy beside them was about her age. He was the only that had a smile on his face

" My young Lady this is the Wellington family."Sebastian introduced. Squeezing Mary's hand tighter "Hello" She said shyly. Sebastian let out a small sigh, _Well at least she attempted to greet herself._

"You have finally arrived Donovan, ." the voice of her father cringed her further to Mary's side. A secretly harsh slap to the back caused her to push forward. It was no other than her mother that had finally arrived. "Don't slouch" She whispered as she tried to keep a fake plastered smile on her face.

"It's good to see you Donovan and Samantha. I see you brought your son, Arthur." Mother said as she ever so kindly patted the boy's blond locks of hair. She never done that to me Celeste thought sadly. _If I wasn't mommy's child would she have treated me better?_ _Would she like me bette_? The thoughts quickly dispersed once a kind warm hand was place on head. Oddly enough Sebastian found himself out of character and took back his hand.

"Please come in and sit, Sebastian please bring our meal" His Master grinned slightly as he led the family and rest to the outside table. The two family sat divided facing each other. So far it was only the grown ups talking and Arthur talking non-stop to Celeste. Surprisingly as Sebastian viewed from the side Celeste didn't find him the slightest bit annoying. It reminded him a hint of the past only reversed...

As the servants from the kitchen set the meals everyone was given oysters and different types of fish. One dish had salmon and then other different exotic fish that Celeste has never seen. The pit of Celeste stomach sunk. Everyone had began eating as she awkwardly drank her tea. _Why did today dinner had to be fish_? Mary glanced at her Master's wife as she happened to enjoy the dinner more than anyone.

"Sebastian...I thought today dinner was roast beef and rice" Mary whispered to him as they were farther from the table.

"Yes so did I" Sebastian said his eye twitching from the constant stress that this women loving mutt gives him. He quickly went to the Kitchen his steps click clacking angrily. The chef was nothing like Bard but he did had his moments that annoyed him. Pushing the kitchen door open revealing the Servants and Cheff on their breaks.

"Someone please tell why the dinner was changed to fish?"

"The Master er wife wanted the meal changed." the youngest servant replied.

"Are you idiots aware that our young lady Celeste is extremely allergic to fish" Sebastian seethed._ The dinner would be a complete disaster if she is forced to eat it and then headed to the hospital. I would have to hurry and switch her meal._ Sebastian pushed the chef out the way and had pulled out chicken with rice and broccoli. It would take few minutes for everything to be ready.

"Mary bring me Celeste dish" Sebastian ordered. Mary quickly nodded and head off back to the dinner table. The guest were talking and nearly finished with their meal as Celeste meal still remained untouched. Arthur place his napkin over his plate and continued to ramble on about his horse that his father given him.

"We should go to the stables and ride them. It would be so much fun" He said excitedly. Relief sunk in as a rope was given to her to crawl out this hole. Celeste quickly nodded her head and smiled.

"Mother, Father can me and Celeste go to the stables?"

"It's already becoming dark to go ride?" Arthur's mother thought seeing the sunset slowly fall behind the tall trees.

"Fine can we at least go visit the stable? I promise we won't ride them" Arthur promised as his mother still debated but eventually agreed. The children Father had already left to speak of business of the two companies. Right when Celeste was beginning to hop off her chair dagger of cold eyes watched her.

"Celeste, your meal is left untouched. Where do you think your going without finishing your meal?" Celeste's mother said tapping her red nails on the table. Celeste retreated back to her seat staring at the deathly meal.

"Fine. Just take one bite and you can go off and play" Her mother sighed thinking she was giving her great deal. Celeste gulped not sure if she wanted to take that much of risk. It's just one bite...and Arthur really wants to go play. Lifting up her small fork, she cut a small piece of the salmon aiming it toward her mouth. The scent of the sea salt gave her chills knowing full well that what she's about to eat would make her gravely ill.

"WAIT, Sorry for the mishaps my lady. Here's your real dish. It seems the Chef had a made mistake. Chicken and broccoli with rice" Mary grinned swiftly taking the fish dish away on to her other hand and placing the chicken onto the table.

"Thanks Mary" Celeste whispered. Mary nodded as she began picking up the dishes that were finished. All Celeste mother was thinking of was how spoiled her child was. They were two different person with total separate likes. The fact the mother was never there during Celeste life, she sometimes forgets that she gave birth to her.

"Mary, have you seen Benjamin?" Celeste Mother question. All day she hasn't seen her dog assuming he was out playing somewhere.

"No my lady, I have not seen him" Mary said continuing on picking up the plates. Celeste took quick five bites of her meal leaving with Arthur to play. It was then that Celeste's Mother grew more suspicious of the situation.

**You wanna review or nahhhh**

**ha...ha..okay that's it i'm done xD i seriously need a life.**


End file.
